


Agartha Prime Reviews: Flame Emperor Costume

by WithPatienceComesPeace



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Agartha, Comedy, Gen, Humor, Wilting feathers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27804886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithPatienceComesPeace/pseuds/WithPatienceComesPeace
Summary: Edelgard leaves a sour review about the Flame Emperor costume she got from A̶m̶a̶z̶o̶n̶ Agartha Prime."This did not come as advertised. It had a serviceable mic that — while it did mask my voice — turned it 'male'. Thus, I have to work with being dubbed Flame EmperOR from now on. As for the rest of the problems, where do I even begin? (read more)"
Kudos: 16





	Agartha Prime Reviews: Flame Emperor Costume

**Reviews For: Flame Empress Costume**

* * *

**Top Critical Reviews:**

**Two Stars out of Five**

Edelgard von Hresvelg

Reviewed in: Garreg Mach

This did not come as advertised. It had a serviceable mic that — while it did mask my voice — turned it “male”. Thus, I have to work with being dubbed Flame EmperOR from now on.

As for the rest of the problems, where do I even begin? While the packaging said “Standard”, upon measurements we determined it was actually Extra Large. We didn’t have time to return it, so I had to put extra padding sticking off of my shoulders to ensure the shoulders of the costume didn’t droop.

Also, I did not think the red feathers on the shoulders were _actual feathers_. When they came, they were already wilted, and Hubert had to learn some quick taxidermy to get them to stand up again. We will probably remove them anyhow, since the wind knocks them down, and on being exposed to Remire’s fires, they re-wilted.

Furthermore, the back of the neck collar is itchy, and the mask makes it hard to breathe. The mask itself leaves my face smelling tinny, so much so that the Professor asked me if I was smoking, and if it happens again, he would have to report it.

The costume was also missing the shield. I’ve contacted the merchant and have yet to hear back. I won’t be ordering from them again.

* * *

**Seller Response:**

Dear Buyer,

Thank you for choosing Agartha Prime! We are very sorry for your poor experience. As such, we would like to extend you a partial refund, as well as send the shield and Female Mic your way. As for the feathers, those were explicitly mentioned in our product description as “genuine Demonic Beast feathers”, and every one of them is a valuable item. If they do not please you, if you send them back, we can design new metal facsimiles, wind- and fireproof, and send them your way.

As for the mask, this is a common issue with all masks of this grade, across competitor sellers as well. These costumes are designed for occasional and ornamental use, and are _not_ military grade. If you would like the military grade suit of this costume, we would be happy to direct you to our sister company, as well as provide a discount when you enter the promo code: ARUNDEL.

It is our pleasure doing business with you, and hope to do business with you again.

* * *

**Buyer Response:**

I have increased my rating review to Three Stars instead, since some of the problems were as designed. I am afraid I won’t be able to accept the shield or the Female Mic. For the first, I need military grade, and for the second, turning the Flame Emperor into the Flame Empress now will, for branding purposes, be confusing. I will reach out to your sister company, thanks. Please go ahead and refund to my Adrestian Express card.


End file.
